I'm Coming Home
by MixedUpWolfie
Summary: Sunkit left ThunderClan as a kit.He was then called Sunny.He comes back after he was betrayed by his best friend.He saves Cinderpaw from the accident and also meets Fireheart.He is allowed to come back and is a apprentice.He begins to fall for Sandstorm,and Fireheart and Cinderpaw are his best friends.He is always by Fireheart's side.
1. First Friends

**Before you read this please note that I do not own Hunter Sunpelt is mine,and so is Cinderpaw's warrior name,her Sunpelt's kits.**

"Owen!How could you?!"I spat at the large was once my close here he was standing over me his claw's digging into my ginger snarled at the me.'You betrayed me Sunny!Why do you always go to the forest?Plotting against me,eh?'

I stared at him in disbelief."I told you,I have a sister in there!"I growled at him._How could her forget?I talked about Spottedkit all the time.I wonder who her mentor was in then she would be called Spotted__**paw**__._Owen shook his head violently as if he didn't he reached down to bite me on the throat.I yowled in alarm and managed to get one of my paw's free.I raked it across my former friend's welled up and dripped onto that moment he reared and screeched.I scrabbled to my paws and managed to escape.I barely felt my paws touch the ground as I was pounding in my ears.I left Twolegplace and entered the forest I left as a kit.I managed to reach the Thunderpath,which I remember was the border between ShadowClan and my former clan,ThunderClan.I spotted a fluffy gray cat racing to the looked about 6 the other side I scented time I saw him he had just had his warrior ceremony.I almost gasped when I heard and scented a monster,and it was going towards the little apprentice!I pelted even faster to the the monster was racing me as well.I ran to her,the monster behind in time I grabbed the apprentice and took her away onto ThunderClan's side where I saw her gave a yowl of definitely was from ThunderClan,and she had the scent of Frostfur.I remember the white must of had kits.

'Get off me!Help!A rogue attack!Help!'The apprentice then a ginger warrior crashed out of the bushes, had the faintest scent of a kittypet.'Your a kittypet,by why do you smell of my old clan?'I asked him.'Your old clan?!'He meowed in confusion.I sighed,it looks like I was going to have to explain to this kittypet about I gave him the grey apprentice to stop any all of us sat two ThunderClan sat they leaned intently toward me waiting for me to I began.'I was born in ThunderClan,my mother was a queen named Dappletail,'the apprentice gasped,'I had a brother and sister,my brother died soon after birth and my sister's name was Spottedkit.'The ginger warriors green eyes grew round.'She was a beautiful tortoiseshell you know her?'I asked the ginger warrior looked at his paws and the grey she-cat glared somewhere out of ,the ginger warrior spoke.'I loved her,she was the medicine cat,her name was Spottedleaf was murdered by a ShadowClan cat named Clawface.'I wailed in grief.I am going to tear that stupid tabby's throat out and feed him to the rats at Carrionplace!I've seen that cat go on a patrol recently,if I had known this I would have killed him right there and then.A tear ran down my cheek.I decided to leave my story like that and leave out the part when I left the apprentince pressed herself comfortingly against me.I purred to her,'You have your mother Frostfur's heart.'Her blue eyes grew round and she licked his bristled chest fur.'What's your name?"Asked the ginger warrior.'I was Sunkit but others call me Sunny."I told him.'My name is Fireheart."The ginger warrior stated."And I am Cinderpaw!Fireheart is my mentor."Cinderpaw yowled and blinked warmly at her mentor.


	2. Reunion

I followed Fireheart and Cinderpaw uneasily to ThunderClan.I took a step into camp and most cats gasped."Sunkit!"The cats meowed surprised.I saw my mother Dappletail race as fast as she could from the elder's pressed her muzzle against mine.I breathed in her scent.I felt tears come from her.'I thought a badger or fox had taken you."She rasped.I purred to comfort took a step back and Frostfur briefly nuzzled and Cinderpaw must have told her I rescued her kit because she mewed,"Thank you."I looked for one cat in I was a kit I bonded well with a pretty pale ginger name was I spotted her,much older now,with a much older looked unhappy to see me but the she-cat next to him was looking at me with sparkling eyes."I can't believe he's back."I heard her whisper to the brown flecked tom."Who cares Sandpaw."He growled."I do!"Sandpaw snapped."And you should too Dustpaw!"Dustpaw turned away padded to heart was beating faster and nuzzled my flank."Sandpaw."I breathed and licked the she-cat between the the lovable leader I've known padded to me.I bowed my head to rested her head on mine.'It's good to have you back,Sunkit."She purred.I licked her shoulder and turned to my oldest friend, white tom gave a hearty purr to me.I dipp


End file.
